I'm Konor Gamer
by I Love FACastiel
Summary: You didn't know what you were doing. You stumbled into the small pub in Cardiff that you had the taxi driver take you to. You then walked to the bar where only a couple people sat. You looked at a drink menu for a moment before asking for a random beer you'd never heard of. "You okay?" Male!Konor meets Fem!Reader


**Enjoy this! Male!Konor and Fem!Reader! Or you can pretend I wrote it for a man meeting Male!Konor. I will write a Fem!Konor and Male!Reader version but enjoy this! Took me a while!**

* * *

You didn't know what you were doing. You stumbled into the small pub in Cardiff that you had the taxi driver take you to.

You then walked to the bar where only a couple people sat. You looked at a drink menu for a moment before asking for a random beer you'd never heard of.

"You okay?" A deep voice came from your left. You turned to see a rather tall man with short brown hair that had a streak of blue on the right side and bright blue eyes. He wore the simplest of clothing which consisted on a pair of dark jeans, red converse, a plain black t-shirt and a flannel over shirt that was only buttoned up half way.

"Why?" You asked simply as the bartender set the drink in front of you.

"Well first, no offence but you look like shit. Second, you've obviously been crying, and third you just ordered a nasty smelling and nasty tasting beer." He said as if it was rather obvious.

Who was this man? He meant no offence, obvious from his tone. He actually sounded so sweet. He seamed to only be around 19 or 20, so why was he here? How did he get inside? How did he get his drink.

He picked up the small glass and sipped it before gagging a bit and nearly spitting it back into the glass.

"This is nasty. I have no idea why I would even try alcohol." He said as he made a face that made you chuckle. He looked at you. "I'm Konor. Konor Gamer." He said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Gamer. I'm (F/N) (L/N)." You said as you shook his hand. His was much bigger compared to yours and he had a smile that was soft and sweet.

"Well It's nice to meet you two." He said before asking the bartender for some water.

You took a long sip of your beer before turning back to him.

"So. Why are you here?" You asked suddenly. He frowned.

"I'm waiting for someone. A friend." He said. You nodded slowly as he checked his watch and mumbled 'She should be here by now'

"So. What's your friend's name?" You asked. He gave it a moment before answering.

"Johanna Smith." He said. "And her cousin Kevin Washington." He finished as the bartender set the glass of water in front of him. He took a long-longer than the sip you took of your beer- of his water and then set it back onto the counter, more then half finished already.

"So. Have a job?" You asked. You had a job yourself. It wasn't the best but you did it. You were a pizza delivery lady.

"I write stories. Stories about traveling through time and space, meeting aliens. Other worlds." He said. You were surprised by this. He didn't seam much like a writer.

"That's nice." You mumbled as you drank more of your beer. "I deliver pizza for a living." You said. Suddenly the man's phone went off. He checked it and smirked. "Is that your friend?" You asked

"Yep. Here let me pay for your drink." He said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Oh no sir you don't have to." You said.

"No, it's a thanks." He said as he pulled out the money.

"Thanks for what?" You asked, eyebrow raised.

"For listening to me." He said with a brilliant smile. He payed for both yours and his drink and stood. When he looked at the door a girl stood there in a suit. Black trousers, a white collared t-shirt, black flats, a tweed jacket and a rather alarming red bowtie. She had her hair cut short into a pixie cut and she smiled brilliantly at Konor.,

"And that's her." He said with a smile.

"Goodbye Mr. Gamer." You said and he looked at you.

"Good day Miss (L/N)." He said before walking to the girl. She smiled and they hugged before they took hold of one another's hands and left.

As you left the pub you swear you saw them turn into an alley way, but when you cheked, they were gone. You shook your head.

"Curse not. It was nothing. Probably just my imagination." You said before walking off to get home. Little did you know, it wasn't nothing. You just meet Konor Gamer. The prince in hightops.


End file.
